


Fascination

by makesometime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head in the battle?”</p>
<p>Tessa tuts, leaning in to place a kiss to his knee. “Quite certain. I did not realise that my… healthy appreciation would be cause for such concern.”</p>
<p>He shakes his head. “I would not call it <i>healthy</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> (Short) fill for a prompt at the Dragon Age Kink Meme about how fantastic Blackwall's thighs are. As a very vocal fan of strong men's thighs I couldn't not fill it.

Her hand slides up almost without thinking. Nails catch in the dark coarse hair that covers his skin, spurring her on to dig them in, just a little, just a touch. 

Blackwall stirs beside her, his pulled-up thigh falling down to rest on the extended length of his other leg. Tessa smiles to herself, resumes scratching over the lines of his musculature, waits for him to come to.

“My lady?”

His voice is heavy with sleep, and she turns her head to see him rubbing at his eyes. The poor man is exhausted, the events of the past few weeks having thoroughly caught up with him. But victory flows through her veins still, unsated by his attentions of the previous evening. Dawn shines over the mountains outside her windows and she hasn’t slept. 

“You’re magnificent.” She murmurs, her fingers spreading and pressing back up his leg, pausing well before his hip. 

His eyes darken a little, the shame and displeasure that follows any complimentary word she may utter having yet to be fully chased away. It’s getting better, the sheer force for good that he’s become overriding a lot of what troubles him still. But though time may heal all wounds, there are few deeper than his. Tessa has learnt that a practical demonstration can far outweigh mere words.

“Have you slept?” He asks, moving so that he’s propped up on his elbows.

Tessa sits up, the last of the rumpled covers falling away from her body. Blackwall’s eyes trace her form, hungry and appreciative, and she chuckles. “You’re deflecting.”

He shrugs and she takes a moment to drink him in as he has her. Truly, he is a sight. Muscled and firm and broad in all the right places. He’s beginning to stiffen under the weight of her gaze and she feels the usual flush of colour that comes to her cheeks in response. It’s one of many reminders that she’s still alive, still reacting to him much as she ever has.

“And here I was simply trying to pay you a compliment…” She smirks, shifting herself into a kneeling position beside him. 

Her free hand comes into play now, both palms sliding up each of his thighs. Hair tickles her palms, her breathing hastens and Blackwall gives a short laugh. She sees him look out of the window, away from her, away from her fascination.

“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head in the battle?”

Tessa tuts, leaning in to place a kiss to his knee. “Quite certain. I did not realise that my… healthy appreciation would be cause for such concern.”

He shakes his head. “I would not call it _healthy_.”

She pushes his legs apart with a strength that her size disguises, moving to kneel between his parted calves. Bending at the waist, her lips find his skin again, tracing hot, open mouthed kisses up the inside of his right leg. There’s a grunt and the sound of her bedsheets crumpling in a strong grip but Tessa pays it little mind, moving her mouth up over the rise of his thigh to bite at the curve of muscle.

“These legs have saved my life countless times.” She murmurs into the warmth of his skin. “It is strange that you cannot see their worth.”

When he speaks his voice is low, affected. “I must confess it is lost on me.”

“Let me tell you what I see, Serah.” She says, tracing her tongue in a lazy pattern down to the sensitive area by his knee. “I see strength. Duty. Talents honed through years of practice.” Her other hand dances fingertips up his neglected thigh. “I see the resolve that keeps you by my side when all around are hurling insults.”

The corner of her lips quirk up when her hand reaches the crease where thigh meets hip, so close to the warmth of his want for her. “I see the power that fucks me into every available surface. That fights against me when I try to take control.”

Blackwall groans, the images that dance behind his now-closed eyes no doubt as delightful as those in her memory. She uses his distraction to her benefit, pushing his legs apart further so that she can settle more comfortably between. With her mouth still pressed to his thigh, her hand slides in and curls around his cock.

He gasps out her name like an oath, tensing all those beautiful muscles. Her teeth bare against him and she bites down hard as her fingers dance over the tip of his length, spreading the wetness that she finds. “I see a man so willing to atone that he will stand firm behind a cause greater than he could ever imagine.”

Her hand moves slowly, with little intent to do more than tease. 

“But what I see more than anything else. Is the man who, despite ample evidence towards this being unwise, loves me. Some might say unconditionally--.”

“They would be correct.”

Tessa glances up at his interjection, smiling at the way his head is tipped back, the tendons in his neck standing out sharply beneath the thickness of his beard. To affect the warrior so is… thrilling.

“Then I am a very lucky girl indeed.”

She doesn’t hesitate in leaning forward, parting her lips around him and sinking down. Blackwall gives a low shout as she begins to work him, humming and stroking with her tongue and her hand. 

After a time she moves both hands back to his thighs, back to dragging her fingers over his strength. His feet are now braced on the mattress and she pays a touch to every inch, delving down over the more sensitive areas of his inner thighs with quick, fleeting touches. She follows his reactions, spending more time where it gets him to buck, to strain, to _need_.

Eventually strong hands find her arms and haul her up, his gaze heated and semi-lucid as Tessa straddles his hips. 

“Enough.” The roughness of his voice sends a sharp shiver down her spine.

She guides him into her with a gentle rock of her hips, a sigh escaping her parted lips as he slowly, blissfully, fills her to just this side of _too much_. She sets a rhythm that is both faster than they managed the previous evening and slower than they both truly need, bracing her hands on his stomach.

Blackwall holds her torso, large hands spreading over her sides to guide her into the thrusting up of his hips. There’s that power she so loves, taking her even as she holds the dominant position, even as she battles to be the one controlling their pace. 

She cries out when her orgasm hits, rolling out in waves of heat and sensation from her core. She falls back into the support of his thighs, trembling as he continues to take her. He spills inside her with a deep roar, collapsing back into the bed as she pulses around him.

Tessa sits for a time, leant back against the support of his legs, feeling him soften and withdraw from her. And wonders if really, now that the world is saved, anyone would blame her for never moving from this very spot…

“Have you satisfied your strange fascination my lady?”

Tessa chuckles, moving her hands back to brush over his thighs once more. “I think perhaps I’ve only just begun.”


End file.
